Deals of a Demon
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: What would you sacrifice for your sibling? You're limbs, you're soul? What about even something worse? Would you sacrifice you're whole being for a love one, would you make a deal with a demon in order to save your sibling? Yes? No? Hmm.. Stanley Pines would. {sequel to Events Understood. As always no slash} Please R&R-ing would be much appreciated!


AN: Okay here's my other Gravity Falls story I promised.

* * *

" _Diiiiippppeer_! C'mon! I wanna go into town." Mabel whined as she forcefully trudged her way through the hot mysterious forest. When she agreed to go outside with her brother she didn't realize he meant going into the forest that was filled with all things paranormal **again**. She sighed, lately that was all he was doing, even though he said he wanted to meet the author, but he also wanted things to stay the same.

"C'mon, Mabel. We're almost there! I went over this page a hundred times and it's definitely this way!" Dipper said absentmindedly as he looked at his journal while he walked. "Once I find this Four-Headed Gopher, capture it and show it to Grunkle Ford, he'll definitely take me on an investigation with him."

Grunkle Ford had said that he didn't want Dipper involved in what he did for a living, saying it was too dangerous and he need to resist the urge to go looking and studying the supernatural. But it didn't stop him from taking Journal number 3 and running off with an excited grin on his face.

"How do you even know Grunkle Ford will let you? I mean, he _did_ say that you couldn't in the first place?"

"—Shooting Star's got a point there, Pine Tree. I mean why would your uncle let you wonder the forest someone there are some creatures like _**me**_ roaming around?" Both Mabel and Dipper yelped at the unexpected voice. "Bill Cipher?" Dipper announced with a glare a crossed his face as the flying triangle appeared right in front of them.

Ciper waved. "Haha! Howdy kids! How's livin with Stan #1 going?"

The twins gave each other a confused look. "Why do you want to know about Grunkle Stan?"

Bill twirled his cane in his hands. "I'm glad you asked, Pine Tree. Sit down, kiddies and let he tell you a story." He stated as he snapped his fingers and two large chairs appeared out of no where. "You see a long time ago, after Stan #2 went through the portal. #1 started having horrible nightmares in his sleep, they were filled with guilt and they called out to a certain demon ever so softly." Cipher took a minute to point to himself.

"So I appeared in his mind and asked if he was willing to give up his own body in the future for a chance to bring his brother back." The little demon waved his hand casually. "He agreed, _but_ I made sure to swipe his memory for the time being, couldn't risk him trying to stop me, you know? And from that moment on I have been _patiently_ waiting for a time in Fez's life where he has let his guard down and wouldn't you know it? It's now!"

 _Thwack!_

"OW!" Bill cried out clinching his eye in pain. Dipper grinned at his sister, who had thrown a rather sharp rock at the demon, a deep glare on her face. "You leave our Grunkle Stan alone, you evil triangle!"

Despite being in pain, Cipher laughed manically. "Nice shot, Shooting Star. If I didn't have plans already I'd finish you both off right here. But—"

Suddenly time unfroze and the demon Bill Cipher was gone.

* * *

"Need any help there, Poindexter?" Stanley asked entering the basement as he placed some coffee by his brother's work desk. Things had been going great since him and Ford forgave each other for their past...mistakes. Like clockwork they started back to their old ways of doing things together, it was like the last 30 years never happened.

Stanford smiled grateful for the hot beverage. "Thank you, Ley. But no. You know me, I'll never be satisfied any work I do if I don't finish it myself." Which was true and he wasn't like that over night, no Ford has been that way since day one. All his assignments as a child multiple times he had ask the teacher if he could do some by himself— well that was if he couldn't have his brother as a partner.

Ley scoffed at Ford. "Yeah, that's right. I _do_ know you. And I know that when you do _this_ —" Stan paused as he gestured to the youngers desk, which was covered in papers and physic books. "I know that you tend to get a little... stressed."

Ford groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "C'mon, Ley. You're never going to let me live those times down, are you?"

"Poindexter, ya know you tried to _eat_ your own mechanical pens the last time you got overly stressed, right?" Stanley asked as he tilted his head to the side and gave his brother a 'Seriously? Yah kidding?' look. Stanford fell back against his chair and sighed exasperated. " _Oiii!_ You do one thing a couple of times in your life and you're labeled for life."

A hand was suddenly on top of his head, he grunted at the abrupt movement. "You betcha, lil brother." Ford narrowed at the 'little brother' comment, it wasn't a question to who was older, as teenagers it was somewhat easier to tell who was older, with Ley's bulky frame and height people knew immediately who was the eldest by a few minutes. He looked up at Ley who ruffled his grey hair and grinned. Though now that they were almost sixty years old it was rather hard to tell anymore.

Stanford returned the smile as he always did. "Knucklehead."

"Whatever, nerd. Go upstairs and get something to eat. You missed breakfast while you were down here." He opened his mouth to reply as his eyes glanced at the digital clock he kept by his desk. 11:46 a.m. _Goodness,_ he had. No wonder his stomach was hurting. "But what about my—"

"I'll do some of it— _don't_ give me that look. I spent years studying those text and history books. I may not know as much as you do, but I know enough now then I did when we were younger." Stanley stated his voice sounding confident and proud that he knew some thing's about the stuff his brother loved to research over as teenagers.

He pointed to his twin and then the door.

The younger chuckled. "Alright, alright. I get it. I'm going." Ford said with a smile as he took his cup of Tea, stood up and began walking to the door that led out of the basement.

Suddenly he felt a pit of despair form in his stomach. This wasn't your normal bad feeling. It seemed to **_speak_** , formed words— sentences in his head. Then— _Deals come due, Fez. You got your brother back. Time to pay up._ His breathe hitched ever so quietly. The memory of what he had done hit him full force it almost knocked him off his feet. _Oh god... What have I done?_ What _had_ he done? He had made a deal with a demon in a desperate plea to get Ford back?

But why would he— No... _No._ He had done this for Stanford. Done it so he could have his brother back and they could be alright again. And even if some flying nacho dorito was going to take over his body, he wasn't about to show any regrets, he had **_no_** regrets. None. Still, he couldn't deny the fact that he was scared, but mostly he was sad. Sad that he will never be able to spend or do the many things he wanted to do with Ford like he had planned. Never would he be able to go sailing like he had dreamed.

Tears gathered in his eyes, but he blinked them away and cleared the lump that formed in his throat. "Hey, Ford?" He called out to his twin, who paused just outside the door.

"Yeah?"

He could feel Bill's poking at his mind, teasing him that he could take over any second but choosing not to as to prolong his torment. "You know— I... That I love you, right?" Ford seemed surprised by brother's statement. They stopped saying stuff like that when they turned thirteen.

"Where'd that come from?"

Ley waved the younger twin off. Trying to act like there was nothing wrong. Being a con man all his life, Stan knew how to hide his emotions. "Whatever. I realize I haven't said it in years and I thought I'd say it." He stated trying to sound offended to throw his twin off.

It worked. Ford smiled. "It's just so unlike you."

Stanley groaned in his mind. _Stop it, Ford. You're not making this any easier._ "But... You do know that? I know that I can be a pain in the ass. Ask anybody. But you know that of all my faults, I _do_ love you and the kids, yeah?"

Ford turned around and faced the other completely. His confusion spiked up and not knowing why his brother was being sentimental all of a sudden. But then that was apart of Ley's personality. "Of course I know you love me and the kids, Ley. I already knew that."

Stanley nodded and gave a fake smile. "Good. Now get your ass upstairs and eat a sandwich, you look like a walkin zombie." Stanford laughed and shook his head. And went upstairs. Once his brother was gone, Ley leaned against the desk as his body shook from stress and fear. Bill then appear quietly in front of him.

He straightened up. "Alright. Take it. I don't know why you want _my_ body as a vessel of all the people in the world. Or why you want one. But take it, do whatever you want with it—But don't you _dare_ hurt my family, you piss-color dorito. Ya got it?"

Bill bowed to him. "Fez, you have my word as a demon."

Taking a deep breathe, Stanley closed his eyes.

"Okay."

...

...

It amazed Ford how he could still make a decent lunch after years of eating only caned peaches and beans. True, it was only a sandwich and chips but back beyond the time-dimensional portal, this would be considered a fine dining. He felt proud of himself as he sat at the kitchen table and munched on his sandwich.

He wondered how they are doing? The last time he saw his comrades it was when they were fighting off Bill Cipher's followers and futuristic solider with laser guns. Smoky, Bullseye, Gunny, Boomer and Dealia. When he saw the swirling portal rip it's way through that dimension Ford's first thought was 'Stanley, what have you done!?' Because this had to happen at a time like this! When he had to choose between his friends and goin home and leaving them here. This, of course made him hesitant.

 _"Vord?! Vhat vre you doing!?"_

 _"Move your feet, soldier!"_

 _"That's your ticket out of here! Get your ass moving!"_

His friend's had smiled at him, nodding at Ford that he needed to get going, that they'd keep on fighting, that he'd always by apart of their group. And so he ran and ran, ran into the twirling vortex and back to his own dimension. Ford stares at the ceiling. _I hope you all are doing alright._

"Grunkle Stan!?" A voice called out as the door to the Shack burst open, he turned to the voice, and Dipper and Mabel came barreling through the place, looking frantic and scared. When they saw Stanford they immediately ran up to him. "Grunkle Ford! Something happened! Wewereinthewoodslookingforagopher—" Not only were the two young twins talking unison but they also were talking too fast for the author to understand. Seeing that this was an urgent matter, Ford quickly got up and knelt down in front of his niece and nephew.

"Whoa! Whoa, easy kids. I can't understand what either of you are trying to tell me." He told them. Realizing this, Dipper and Mabel took a few deep breathes before continuing.

"It's Bill Cipher, he's back."

His blood ran cold at the name that fell of their lips. "Bill? How's that even possible?" Why was Cipher here? He was fighting Cipher back in the other dimension. He knew it was Bill, there was no other dream demon like Cipher. But they had said 'back'. He's been here before? While Dipper and Mabel have been here? All this time? How? The only way was to be summoned and that summoning spell was in his second journal, and Dipper had #3 so it wasn't him.

"Grunkle Stan's in trouble!" Mabel announced fearfully.

He looked up at her confused. "What?"

"Bill said that he went into Stan's nightmare he was having after you went through the portal and struck a deal with him. If he ever got you back, he was suppose to give up his body to him."

Mabel nodded furiously. "Yeah Yeah! And then he wiped his memory of what happened. And waited until he let his guard down." He couldn't believe what he was being told, Stanley had made such a deal with a demon? All to get him back?

 _" **You know— I... That I love you, right?** " _

His breathed hitched. Oh god. He knew. His brother had known right then that he was going to be possessed.

"Stanley!" Ford bolted up and ran toward the vending machine and into the elevator, his niece and nephew following close behind. The doors closed and I felt like centuries before they finally opened again. Not waiting for Dipper and Mabel as he ran out into the long hallway and bursts through the basement doors. "Ley!?" He called out as he enter the console room only to find that his twin wasn't in there but in the portal chamber.

Wasting no time he went inside the room. His eyes immediately laid on Stanley, who was sitting on top of the portal, swinging his leg. Ford walked over cautiously. "Ley?"

The older man started laughing manically. Lifting his head up, Ford's heart dropped into his stomach. His brother's eyes were no longer chocolate brown. But a demonic, sickening yellow with slits in the center to replace the pupils. "Well! Long time no see. Glasses! How're things?"

"Cut the crap, Bill!" Stanford growled out not in the mood for Cipher's jokes and quirks. "You let go of my brother!"

Bill smirked. He twirled around and laughed. "OHH! So you noticed my new body? Well what do you think?"

"Let. My. Brother. Go!"

The demonic entity shook his head. "No can do, Glasses! Your brother and I had a deal. This body's mine now! _So_ sorry." Cackling madly, Bill pulled a long shape piece of a broken pipe.

"Ah! It feels good to be solid again! I can do so many things I couldn't before! Like this—" He took a swing at Mabel who yelped and fell backward on her took-us. Another swing, this time at Dipper and it almost succeeded in cutting his cheek if Ford hadn't blocked it with his arm.

"Ley!" He pleaded out. Because his brother had to be in there somewhere. Somewhere deep inside Bill's blockades, his twin was still in there. Ford just needed to wake him up. Pushing his nephew out of harms way, he placed a hand on Stan's cheek. "Fight him, Stan! Wake up! Please!" Stanley's eyes closed and he seemed to be struggling. Struggling to get his body back. Then a creepy smile came acrossed his face.

"Hahaha! You're so fun to mess with! Please, Glasses. Do you really think it'll be that easy?" Bill stated as he swung the pipe and it connected to the right side of Stanford's jaw sending his staggering to the left.

"Grunkle Ford!"

He grunted as pain erupted in his jaw and blood dripped from his mouth. "It's okay, Mabel. I'm alright."

"—Not for long, Pines." Bill announced as he rushed at him sending both of them tumbling to the basement floor. The demon took the pipe and began choking the youngest twin with it. Even though Stanley's body was old, Cipher was possessing him which made him have demonic strength.

"No! Stop!"

"Grunkle Stan! Don't!"

He saw spots move acrossed his vision as he tried and failed to move the pipe away from throat. This was all his fault, he never should have befriended Bill in the first place. If he hadn't none of this would be happening. "L-Ley... I'm— s-sorry." Abruptly the pressure stopped, Ford opened his eyes and blurry saw Ley who's eyes were flickering from normal to demon yellow.

"F-Ford..."

His heart skipped a beat, "Stanley?"

Ley suddenly looked pissed as tears dripped from his eyes when he saw the position his twin was in and blood on his mouth. "Bill, you lying sonofvabitch! You _promised_ me you wouldn't hurt my family."

Bill's laughter bellowed out from Stanley's mouth. "That was your first mistake, Fez, All demons even the lesser ones, lie. They lie their evil butts off to get what they want."

Stanley took in a huge gulp of air before letting it out just as fast. "N-No! Y-You won't use m-me, not for this! Not to hurt the few people I have left!" He pushed himself off of Ford and crawled a few feet away, clinching a shared of metal that was left over from when the portal opened up a month ago.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, Fez! I know you, I've been inside your head. You don't have the guts!" Cipher cackled as he continued to try and regain control of Ley's body.

This time Stanley chuckled. "I've been to prison three times, Cipher. What I had to do in there to survive is something no one knows about. Believe me, you _don't_ know me at all!"

"NO!" They all seemed to yell out at once when they saw Stan raised the shard in the air and go downward, straight into his chest. Stanley gasped out from the seer agony he was feeling, his eyes widened. Still though, he could still feel the golden dorito inside his head. _So that's the only way, huh? Fine then._

"You fool! You keep at that and we'll both die!"

"That's...the idea!"

Cipher screamed angrily. Desperately attempting to get back in control. "Who would sacrifice their life for their stupid family?!" Ley let out a shuddered breathe as his eyes fell on Ford who had a horrified expression on his face. "Stanley!?"

The oldest twin smiled at the younger through his tears. "I would."

In that moment he could feel Ford's heart skip a beat as he witnessed him push the rest of the peice of metal inside and then purposefully ranked it out roughly to finish the job, causing dark red blood to go spilling out.

Dipper and Mabel cried out as they covered their faces, terrified they had to see something so horrific. The yellows color seemed to flicker less now, as though Bill was fading away.

"You'll— pay for this. Someday..."

The older man scoffed at those words. "See you in hell, Cipher." He spat out hatefully.

Then, just like that, the presents in him was gone. Immediately his body collapsed to the floor in a heap of heavy exhausted and blood loss. "Stanley!" Ford cried out as he rushed over to his twin. Kneeling down he took the older in his arms. Blood smeared on his hands, he had to force himself not to throw up.

"Stanley! Hey!" Stanford said loudly as he shook his twin. "Open your eyes! Ley!"

As if on cue, those closed brown eyes opened and stared up at Ford, Ley smiled at him, causing the younger to let out a small sob. "Dipper! Take your sister inside and call 911 now!" He ordered as he pressed a hand to his brother's chest to try and stop the bleeding. Lucky, Dipper was smart, because he didn't need to be told twice as he took his sister's trembling hand and run upstairs.

"I'm jealous, bro. The kid never—listens to me...that easily. Wonder why..."

Ford's lip trembled as he stared at Ley's palling face. "Why, Ley? Why would you do _this_ to yourself!?"

"Only way to get that piss dorito out of me." Ley said a smile still on his face. His hazy eyes drifted to his brother's bruised cheek and bloody lip. "Are you okay, Poindexter? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

The author gaped at those words, gripping his brother clothing in his hands. "Am I _okay_!?" He stated incredulously. "You're asking me how _I am_!? How can you say something like that while bleeding to—" He choked on the last word not even able to say it about let alone think it.

"I've said this before and... I'll say it again, cause apparently your slow." Stan cringed as he coughed ragidly blood slipped down the corner of his mouth.

Fords heart started beating faster and fast. "Stanley!?—" but was cut off by Ley.

"— _Everything_ I do, rather that be good or bad. Lying or cheating to get some cash. All the thing I have done in my life...have been for _my_ family." The eldest twin grinned. "That includes you too, bro-bro." Tears fell down Ford's cheeks as his brother's words stabbed at his heart. Why? Why did Ley have to _care_ so much about him!? He didn't deserve such love!

Ley chuckled. "Well, I'm happy that your here with me when I—"

"— _Stop!_ You're going to be fine! Alright!? You are going to go to the hospital and they are going to patch you up and be just fine!" Stanford said firmly as if it were an order. "You understand!? You're going to complain how the food there is horrible and beg Mabel to bring you some steak from the diner, going to want to leave early because none of the nurses are attractive. We're going to come back here and spend the rest of the summer with the kids and **_then_** we're going to close the Shack for a few months and go sailing together!" Ford found himself almost shouting all these things that his big brother was going to do.

Stanley smiled sadly and shook his head. "Not this time, Ford."

A sob escaped his lips. His arms tightened arm his brother. Thinking that if he held on tight enough that he could somehow stop his twin from leaving. "N-No! Ley! Don't! Don't go! Not _now_! You once said all twins die  together! You said _we'd_ die together, at the _**same**_ time! You _can't_ leave me all alone!" He franticly said as sobs escaped his lips and tears dripped down his cheeks and landed on Ley's that mixed with his own. _Where are those damn paramedics!?_

"Hey, hey. Easy Ford, you're going to hyperventilate." The old conman announced as placed a hand on his twin's wrinkled cheek, Ford's expression broke his heart. "Aw, come here, you big nerd." He said as he use the last of his strength to push himself up and embrace his little brother. Ford returned his with a bone crushing one. A sharp pain went through his chest, but he ignored it. "Ley— You're my other half. How— _What_ am I suppose to— knowing that you're not there with me!"

Stanley hugged his brother the best he could. "I'm sorry, Ford. I hate seeing you this way. But your safe now. That's all that matters to me."

"But it doesn't matter to _me_!" Stanford pulled away from the hug and placed his hands on his brother's cheeks and touch their foreheads together. Why was this happening!? Why was this happening to Stanley, his twin didn't deserve to die, he deserved to _**live**_! "Please, _don't go_." Stanford sobbed as his body began to shake. Stanley forced his limps to move as he placed his hands loosly on his twin's face. He smiled through his tears again, because that was all he could do to keep from being scared. he could feel himself slipping away when he pulled Stanford back into a hug and his vision turned white. But being the stubborn ass man that he is, he forced himself to stay awake, stay _alive_ for Ford.

"I love you, Stanley!"

His slowing heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened. "I know that I don't say it often, if never. I mean, we stopped saying things like that when we were teenagers. But I always just assumed you knew— you didn't and I'm sorry! But I do love you, Ley. You're my brother after all."

The con man's mouth trembled as it twisted into a smile. Fresh tears start falling down his cheeks but this time their happy, joyful ones. He always knew they loved one another, it was why they stopped say that when they got little bit older, because why say it if they already knew that? But Ley was happy to hear those words again.

"Love you too. Poindexter." Ley whispered as his eyes slipped closed and his breathing slowed. No longer could he put up a fight anymore, he was just too _tired_ to stay awake. "And don't...you worry about me. I'm gonna go see Carla, m'kay?"

Ford chuckled wetly, even after all these years his brother still fancied and head over heels in love Carla McCorkle. "Yeah, of course. I'll find out where she lives and drive you there mysel—" _Wait, last I heard of Carla she was in an accident years before I started building the portal. The news report said she didn't make it._

His heart almost stopped. Pulling away from their embrace he saw Ley's eyes were closed and his face was still and it felt cold. "No." He whispered. No, no, _no_! "Ley!? Hey hey! Don't you _dare_ do this to me, Stanley!? You can't!"

"Mr. Pine's brother!"

"Grunkle Ford! The paramedics are here! Their coming up the road right now! They took forever but their—"

Stanford wasn't paying any attention to Soos and his nephew he was too busy holding Stanley in his arms as he sobbed profusely.

"N-No! Grunkle Stan!?"

Ford shook his head, his emotions were overflowing. One stood out in particular. Heartbreak. He had just lost his other half. His _twin_ brother who was always there when Ford needed him the most. So why couldn't he have been there when Ley needed him the most!?

What was he suppose to do now?

"STANLEY!" Stanford clung to his twin even after the paramedics came down to the basement. "I'm sorry, Ley! I'm so sorry!"

Unseen by anyone, a transparent Stanley Pines gazed down at his bawling brother in utter sadness. He wished that he could say that his brother was going to be okay. But now wasn't so sure that he was. He tried to place his arms around his little brother but only to have them faze right through him. Tears fell down his cheeks, as he fell to his knees and watch his twin break down, sobbing and begging for him to come back.

And disappeared.

* * *

AN: What the hell did I just do!? I can't believe that I killed Stanley! I can't believe I ended one of my stories on a sad note, I usually don't, because I don't like sad ending to anything myself. But this just felt truthful?

I don't know! Because I don't like to think that Grunkle Stan might die somewhere in future episodes of Gravity Falls, but that doesn't mean that I can't see it happening.

So a penny for your thoughts? Please, oh pretty please!? XD Leave them in a review and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
